steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Яшма/Галерея
Скриншоты Опенинг We Are The Crystal Gems (153).png We Are The Crystal Gems (154).png We Are The Crystal Gems (155).png We Are The Crystal Gems (156).png We Are The Crystal Gems (157).png «The Return» The Return 192.png The Return 193.png The Return 194.png The Return 196.png The Return 197.png The Return 198.png The Return 200.png The Return 203.png The Return 207.png The Return 208.png The Return 209.png The Return 211.png The Return 215.png The Return 217.png The Return 218.png The Return 219.png The Return 220.png The Return 221.png The Return 222.png The Return 223.png The Return 226.png The Return 239.png The Return 240.png The Return 242.png The Return 246.png The Return 247.png The Return 248.png The Return 255.png The Return 256.png The Return 257.png The Return 258.png The Return 260.png The Return 261.png The Return 264.png The Return 265.png The Return 267.png The Return 270.png The Return 271.png The Return 272.png The Return 273.png The Return 282.png The Return 283.png The Return 286.png The Return 287.png The Return 289.png The Return 290.png The Return 292.png The Return 295.png The Return 296.png The Return 297.png «Jail Break» Jail Break 120.png Jail Break 122.png Jail Break 123.png Jail Break 124.png Jail Break 125.png Jail Break 126.png Jail Break 127.png Jail Break 128.png Jail Break 129.png Jail Break 195.png Jail Break 196.png Jail Break 197.png Jail Break 198.png Jail Break 199.png Jail Break 200.png Jail Break 205.png Jail Break 213.png Jail Break 214.png Jail Break 215.png Jail Break 216.png Jail Break 217.png Jail Break 218.png Jail Break 219.png Jail Break 222.png Jail Break 223.png Jail Break 224.png Jail Break 225.png Jail Break 227.png Jail Break 228.png Jail Break 229.png Jail Break 231.png Jail Break 232.png Jail Break 234.png Jail Break 235.png Jail Break 236.png Jail Break 237.png Jail Break 238.png Jail Break 239.png Jail Break 240.png Jail Break 243.png Jail Break 244.png Jail Break 245.png Jail Break 246.png Jail Break 247.png Jail Break 248.png Jail Break 251.png Jail Break 260.png Jail Break 261.png Jail Break 262.png Jail Break 263.png Jail Break 278.png Jail Break 279.png Jail Break 280.png Jail Break 281.png Jail Break 282.png Jail Break 283.png Jail Break 284.png Jail Break 285.png Jail Break 286.png Jail Break 287.png Jail Break 288.png Jail Break 289.png Jail Break 292.png Jail Break 293.png Jail Break 302.png Jail Break 304.png Jail Break 305.png Jail Break 306.png Jail Break 307.png Jail Break 308.png Jail Break 309.png Jail Break 310.png Jail Break 311.png Jail Break 313.png Jail Break 314.png Jail Break 318.png Jail Break 319.png Jail Break 325.png Jail Break 326.png Jail Break 328.png Jail Break 330.png Jail Break 331.png Jail Break 332.png Jail Break 333.png Jail Break 336.png Jail Break 337.png Jail Break 339.png Jail Break 340.png Jail Break 341.png Jail Break 342.png Jail Break 343.png Jail Break 345.png Jail Break 346.png Jail Break 347.png Jail Break 349.png Jail Break 350.png Jail Break 351.png Jail Break 353.png Jail Break 354.png Jail Break 355.png Jail Break 356.png Jail Break 357.png Jail Break 359.png Jail Break 360.png Jail Break 361.png Jail Break 364.png Jail Break 365.png Jail Break 366.png Jail Break 367.png Jail Break 368.png Jail Break 420.png Jail Break 421.png Jail Break 422.png Jail Break 423.png Jail Break 425.png Jail Break 426.png Jail Break 427.png Jail Break 428.png Jail Break 429.png Jail Break 430.png Jail Break 431.png Jail Break 438.png Jail Break 439.png Jail Break 440.png Jail Break 441.png Jail Break 443.png Jail Break 444.png Jail Break 445.png Jail Break 446.png Jail Break 447.png Jail Break 448.png Jail Break 451.png Jail Break 452.png Jail Break 453.png Jail Break 455.png Jail Break 456.png Jail Break 457.png Jail Break 461.png Jail Break 462.png Jail Break 463.png Jail Break 464.png Jail Break 465.png Jail Break 466.png Jail Break 468.png Jail Break 469.png Jail Break 470.png Jail Break 471.png Jail Break 472.png «Chille Tid» GaleriaChilleTid00254.png GaleriaChilleTid00255.png GaleriaChilleTid00256.png GaleriaChilleTid00257.png GaleriaChilleTid00259.png GaleriaChilleTid00260.png GaleriaChilleTid00261.png GaleriaChilleTid00262.png «Super Watermelon Island» Super_Watermelon_Island_212.png Super_Watermelon_Island_213.png Super_Watermelon_Island_215.png Super_Watermelon_Island_218.png Super_Watermelon_Island_219.png Super_Watermelon_Island_220.png Super_Watermelon_Island_228.png Super_Watermelon_Island_230.png Super_Watermelon_Island_231.png Super_Watermelon_Island_233.png «Alone at Sea» Alone at Sea 163.png Alone at Sea 164.png Alone at Sea 165.png Alone at Sea 166.png Alone at Sea 168.png Alone at Sea 170.png Alone at Sea 172.png Alone at Sea 174.png Alone at Sea 175.png Alone at Sea 179.png Alone at Sea 181.png Alone at Sea 182.png Alone at Sea 183.png Alone at Sea 184.png Alone at Sea 185.png Alone at Sea 188.png Alone at Sea 189.png Alone at Sea 190.png Alone at Sea 191.png Alone at Sea 193.png Alone at Sea 194.png Alone at Sea 196.png Alone at Sea 197.png Alone at Sea 198.png «Gem Hunt» Gem Hunt 192.png Gem Hunt 193.png Gem Hunt 196.png Gem Hunt 197.png Gem Hunt 198.png Gem Hunt 199.png Gem Hunt 200.png Gem Hunt 203.png Gem Hunt 204.png Gem Hunt 205.png Gem Hunt 209.png Gem Hunt 211.png Gem Hunt 212.png Gem Hunt 214.png Gem Hunt 215.png Gem Hunt 216.png Gem Hunt 231.png «Crack the Whip» Crack The Whip 154.png Crack The Whip 155.png Crack The Whip 157.png Crack The Whip 159.png Crack The Whip 162.png Crack The Whip 169.png Crack The Whip 171.png Crack The Whip 172.png Crack The Whip 173.png Crack The Whip 177.png Crack The Whip 179.png Crack The Whip 180.png Crack The Whip 183.png Crack The Whip 184.png Crack The Whip 187.png Crack The Whip 188.png Crack The Whip 191.png Crack The Whip 192.png Crack The Whip 195.png Crack The Whip 198.png Crack The Whip 199.png Crack The Whip 201.png Crack The Whip 202.png Crack The Whip 205.png Crack The Whip 206.png Crack The Whip 207.png Crack The Whip 213.png Crack The Whip 216.png Crack The Whip 218.png Crack The Whip 219.png Crack The Whip 222.png Crack The Whip 226.png Crack The Whip 227.png Crack The Whip 228.png Crack The Whip 232.png Crack The Whip 233.png Crack The Whip 234.png Crack The Whip 237.png Crack The Whip 241.png Crack The Whip 242.png Crack The Whip 246.png Crack The Whip 247.png Crack The Whip 248.png Crack The Whip 249.png Crack The Whip 252.png Crack The Whip 254.png Crack The Whip 263.png Crack The Whip 266.png Crack The Whip 267.png Crack The Whip 269.png Crack The Whip 271.png Crack The Whip 272.png «Beta» Beta 204.png Beta 205.png «Earthlings» Earthlings 002.png Earthlings 004.png Earthlings 006.png Earthlings 007.png Earthlings 009.png Earthlings 011.png Earthlings 013.png Earthlings 018.png Earthlings 020.png Earthlings 021.png Earthlings 023.png Earthlings 025.png Earthlings 026.png Earthlings 027.png Earthlings 028.png Earthlings 030.png Earthlings 031.png Earthlings 033.png Earthlings 038.png Earthlings 040.png Earthlings 042.png Earthlings 043.png Earthlings 049.png Earthlings 050.png Earthlings 058.png Earthlings 059.png Earthlings 061.png Earthlings 064.png Earthlings 066.png Earthlings 067.png Earthlings 069.png Earthlings 070.png Earthlings 071.png Earthlings 079.png Earthlings 083.png Earthlings 084.png Earthlings 086.png Earthlings 088.png Earthlings 089.png Earthlings 096.png Earthlings 097.png Earthlings 105.png Earthlings 106.png Earthlings 116.png Earthlings 117.png Earthlings 122.png Earthlings 125.png Earthlings 135.png Earthlings 139.png Earthlings 140.png Earthlings 141.png Earthlings 142.png Earthlings 143.png Earthlings 144.png Earthlings 145.png Earthlings 146.png Earthlings 148.png Earthlings 149.png Earthlings 150.png Earthlings 151.png Earthlings 164.png Earthlings 166.png Earthlings 167.png Earthlings 168.png Earthlings 170.png Earthlings 174.png Earthlings 175.png Earthlings 176.png Earthlings 177.png Earthlings 178.png Earthlings 179.png Earthlings 180.png Earthlings 182.png Earthlings 183.png Earthlings 184.png Earthlings 202.png Earthlings 204.png Earthlings 205.png Earthlings 213.png Earthlings 214.png Earthlings 216.png Earthlings 217.png Earthlings 218.png Earthlings 222.png Earthlings 223.png Earthlings 230.png Earthlings 232.png Earthlings 233.png Earthlings 234.png Earthlings 236.png Earthlings 237.png Earthlings 245.png Earthlings 247.png Earthlings 248.png Earthlings 249.png Earthlings 250.png Earthlings 251.png Earthlings 259.png Earthlings 260.png Earthlings 261.png Earthlings 263.png Earthlings 265.png Earthlings 266.png Earthlings 267.png Earthlings 268.png Earthlings 269.png Earthlings 270.png Earthlings 271.png Earthlings 273.png Earthlings 274.png Earthlings 276.png Earthlings 277.png Earthlings 278.png Earthlings 282.png Earthlings 283.png Earthlings 284.png «Mindful Education» Mindful Education 294.png Mindful Education 295.png Mindful Education 296.png Mindful Education 297.png Mindful Education 304.png Mindful Education 306.png «Change Your Mind» Change Your Mind 983.png Change Your Mind 984.png Change Your Mind 986.png Change Your Mind 988.png Change Your Mind 989.png Change Your Mind 992.png Change Your Mind 993.png Change Your Mind 995.png Change Your Mind 996.png Change Your Mind 997.png Change Your Mind 998.png «Steven Universe: The Movie» SU Movie 133.png SU Movie 137.png SU Movie 141.png SU Movie 142.png SU Movie 143.png Опенинг «Steven Universe Future» SUF Opening 8.png «Little Homeschool» Little Homeschool 096.png Little Homeschool 097.png Little Homeschool 099.png Little Homeschool 100.png Little Homeschool 101.png Little Homeschool 102.png Little Homeschool 103.png Little Homeschool 104.png Little Homeschool 105.png Little Homeschool 106.png Little Homeschool 109.png Little Homeschool 111.png Little Homeschool 112.png Little Homeschool 115.png Little Homeschool 118.png Little Homeschool 123.png Little Homeschool 127.png Little Homeschool 128.png Little Homeschool 129.png Little Homeschool 133.png Little Homeschool 134.png Little Homeschool 137.png Little Homeschool 138.png Little Homeschool 139.png Little Homeschool 145.png Little Homeschool 147.png Little Homeschool 150.png Little Homeschool 151.png Little Homeschool 152.png Little Homeschool 153.png Little Homeschool 154.png Little Homeschool 155.png Little Homeschool 156.png Little Homeschool 157.png Little Homeschool 159.png Little Homeschool 161.png Little Homeschool 164.png Little Homeschool 165.png Little Homeschool 166.png Little Homeschool 168.png Little Homeschool 169.png Little Homeschool 171.png Little Homeschool 172.png Little Homeschool 173.png Little Homeschool 174.png Little Homeschool 184.png Little Homeschool 185.png Little Homeschool 186.png Little Homeschool 187.png Little Homeschool 189.png Little Homeschool 190.png Little Homeschool 191.png Little Homeschool 192.png Little Homeschool 193.png Little Homeschool 194.png Little Homeschool 195.png Little Homeschool 196.png Little Homeschool 197.png Little Homeschool 198.png Little Homeschool 199.png Little Homeschool 201.png Little Homeschool 202.png Little Homeschool 205.png Little Homeschool 207.png Little Homeschool 208.png Little Homeschool 209.png Little Homeschool 211.png Little Homeschool 213.png Little Homeschool 214.png Little Homeschool 215.png Little Homeschool 216.png Little Homeschool 217.png Little Homeschool 218.png Little Homeschool 220.png Little Homeschool 221.png Little Homeschool 222.png Little Homeschool 223.png Little Homeschool 225.png Little Homeschool 227.png Little Homeschool 228.png Little Homeschool 229.png Little Homeschool 230.png Little Homeschool 231.png Little Homeschool 232.png Little Homeschool 234.png Little Homeschool 235.png Little Homeschool 238.png Little Homeschool 240.png Little Homeschool 242.png Little Homeschool 244.png Little Homeschool 247.png Little Homeschool 248.png Little Homeschool 249.png Анимация Blast firing.gif Ezgif.com-gif-maker Tumblr nl4vce9GEk1rbeyf4o1 250.gif Jail Break Animation Jasper Squinting.gif Garnetsinging.gif fb38e1962da511b578b0ad1f304629c5.gif Fgrae.gif Garnet Vs Jasper.gif Jail Break Animation Jasper Approach.gif Jasper's Comet Charge.gif Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.gif I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of.gif Jasper's Spin Dash.gif I am their Fury, I am their Patience, I am their Conversation.gif Jail Break Animation (1).GIF Jasper and Lapis fusion 01.gif FlashbackRecap.gif Homeworld Gems Reveal.gif Chille Tid Jasper YOU.gif Jasper and Lapis falling.gif Catching them.gif Alexandrite Defusing.gif Amethyst alive.gif Laughing and separating.gif Tumblr inline o7bvaxVfxf1srheho 500.gif AASjasperdumdumdum.gif AASaaasteven.gif GHjasperno.gif GHjasperwhy.gif Giphy (1).gif Jasper spin.gif Smoky Quartz Weapon.gif Corrupted fusion.gif U38.gif Jasper_what_you_did.gif Jasper_My_Diamond.gif Pink_Diamond_Mention.gif Jasper_Full_Corruption.gif Jasper Reappearance.gif Yellow diamond looks at Jasper.gif Embarrassed Cheeto.gif Back to see you.gif Do what you want.gif Not pitiful.gif Knocked against trees.gif Jasper laugh.gif Not bad.gif Официальные арты Раскадровки Alone at Sea Board 7.png|Alone at Sea Alone at Sea Board 8.png Alone at Sea Board 22.png Alone at Sea Board 23.png Alone at Sea Board 24.png Alone at Sea Board 25.png Alone at Sea Board 26.png Alone at Sea Board 27.png Alone at Sea Board 28.png Alone at Sea Board 30.png Alone at Sea Board 31.png Alone at sea sketch 6.PNG Alone at sea sketch 7.PNG Alone at sea sketch 8.PNG Alone at sea Jasper.PNG Alone at sea Jasper 2.PNG Alone at sea Jasper 3.PNG Alone at sea Jasper 4.PNG Gem Hunt Sequence Colin Howard 1.jpg|Gem Hunt Gem Hunt Sequence Colin Howard 2.jpg Change Your Mind SB32.png|Change Your Mind Little Homeschool Board 1.png|Little Homeschool Little Homeschool Board 2.png Little Homeschool Board 3.png Little Homeschool Board 4.jpg Little Homeschool Board 5.jpg Little Homeschool Board 6.jpg Little Homeschool Board 7.jpg Little Homeschool Board 8.jpg Little Homeschool Board 9.jpg Little Homeschool Board 10.jpg Little Homeschool Board 11.jpg Little Homeschool Board 12.jpg Модели tumblr_nttwo2iFcI1smn4pqo3_1280.jpg Tumblr nttx37bfQ61smn4pqo4 1280.jpg Зарисовки Jasper Concept Art by Colin Howard 1.png|Концепт арт от Колина Ховарда Jasper Drawings (2).JPG|Концепт арт от Колина Ховарда Jasper Drawings (3).JPG|Концепт арт от Колина Ховарда Jasper sketch 01.jpg|Яшма от Лорен Зюк Jasper sketch 02.png|Яшма от Лорен Зюк Lapis_Jasper_Peridot_sketch.png|Ляпис Лазурь, Яшма и Перидот от Лорен Зюк Jasper Sketch by Lauren Zuke.png|Зарисовка Яшмы от Лорена зука Jasper by Amber Rogers.png|Яшма от Амбера Роджерса Rose & Jasper by Erica Jones.jpg|Роза и Яшма от Ирика Джонас Jasper by Erica Jones.jpg|Яшма от Ирика Джонаса Jasper by Amanda Winterstein.jpg Jasper & Gem Destabilizer by Amber Rogers.png Jasper & Lapis by Angie Wang.jpg Jasper sketches by Amber Rogers.png Jasper drawings by Amber Rogers.png jasper jeans.jpg JasperAndLapis_KatieMitroff.JPG Halloweenhome.png Halloweenlapis.png Gallery nucleus.png angie wang.jpg leather jacket.png amanda winsterstein.jpg jasper sketch.png 10838569_425800807587865_631731830_n.jpg fuuuuuuugyes.png tumblr_nu64vkDYCU1rt0viio1_500.gif jaspur.PNG jasper penn.jpg ar jasper2.png lauren jasper sketch.png jasper strike a pose.png snugglyjasper.jpg jasppp.jpg AlethJasper.jpg|Арт Алеса Романилоса -nSwczV6Ugo.jpg|Зарисовка от Грэйс Крафт Jasper_by_Hilary_Florido.png Jasper_Early_Concept_by_Rebecca_Sugar.jpg size500_prints_Hans_Homeworld_main.jpg Amber_Cragg_Jaspoo.png Human_Homeworld_Trio.jpg rm8eCxpT5XM.jpg|От Ребекки Шугар Jasper being corrupted character design.png Jasper corrupted character design.png Dy3ODlFV4AAxwRc.jpg|От Эмбер Крэгг CVqoXvEIelI.jpg|От Ребекки Шугар Рендеры Jasper.png Jasper_Regular.png Jasper_with_Cloak.png Jasper_Cape_Outfit.png HelmetJasperDP.png Tuff jaspar.png Яшма.png Jasper (Healed) By TheOffColors.png Corrupted Jasper.png ЯшмаПовреждённая.png HelmetJasperCYM.png en:Jasper/Gallery pl:Galeria/Jasper pt-br:Jasper/Galeria Категория:Галереи Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Галереи персонажей